Yarns have long been united, compacted or intermingled and blended with other yarns either filament yarns or possibly spun yarns, often in connection with carpet yarns. Such has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,309,855, 3,473,315, 3,824,776, 3,846,368 and 4,064,686 and many others. By combining or compacting basic yarns at the loom it is possible to effect style changes with a minimum of lead time as would be required if the yarns were combined on twisters and the like, or otherwise by air jets and then packaged for transport to the loom in the usual fashion. By placing the air jet or means combining the basic yarns into a composite or compacted yarn at the loom, it is possible to effect adjustments should the yarn fail to possess the desired characteristics or effect, thus avoiding the manufacture of considerable amounts of yarn or fabric which does not produce the desired end result. By changing the direction in one of the passageways into which the air jet is introduced, it is possible to effect changes in direction of the yarn passing thereby causing changes in the characteristics of the yarn and resulting fabric.